George Chico: Ace Attorney
by Zekrom644
Summary: The story of a new attorney! I think that summary isn't a summary but I guess it has the main idea. (I just made up the new names so if it's the same as the name of a real person, it's PURELY COINCIDENTAL)


**The Fresh Turnabout**

?: (I need to report him to the police. I just can't handle it!)

*beep beep beep * toooooot tooooooot

?: Are you sure you want to do that? Miss Marie?

Marie: *gasp. *puts the receiver back then runs away.

?: Come back here, you-!

?: *finds Marie. Gotcha!

Marie: *grabs the knife and stabs the guy repeatedly. I...I k-killed hi-him. I mustn't get caught. I don't want to go to prison!

*door opens. *Marie goes out of the scene of the crime.

?: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! Mr. Giovanni!

*Marie re-enters the scene.

Marie: Mr. McRonald! What did you do to Mr. Giovanni?

Chico: NO! You got it all WRONG!

**July 25, 2028; 9:50 A.M.**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby no. 1**

George: *yawn

*...

?: Hey!

George: WAH!

?: No need to shout dude!

George: Hi Angelo. (This is Angelo McRonald, a very annoying friend of mine. He asked me to represent his uncle, Donald McRonald, in court. He is under suspicion of murdering his employer, Giovanni Goddard.) Where is your uncle?

Angelo: He should be here any minute now. Can you defend him? It's not that I don't trust you but this is your first case, right?

George: Yep, this is my first case but I think I can do the job. Do you know something about the victim?

Angelo: He isn't killed by uncle and my uncle works for him. He's rich too. He's like sitting in a throne made out of gold.

George: Gee, thanks! (Where can I get information about him?)

?: I'll tell you about Goddard. He's a smuggler. He smuggles fake paintings and statues. He is very sneaky too.

Angelo: So that's why he's filthy rich!

George: Who the hell are you?! (He just appeared like a mushroom. Mushroom powers?)

?: Secret! Take this document. It's legit. *leaves.

George: *reads the document. (He really is a smuggler! I wonder who is that guy and why did he tell me about Giovanni and gave me this document.)

Angelo: Could we trust that guy?

George: I don't know but this document seems to be legit. I guess we could trust him.

?: Hey kids.

Angelo: Hi uncle.

George: Hello Mr. McRonald. (His surname somehow sounds like a name of a fast food restaurant. Maybe I'm just imagining things.)

McRonald: Did you get me an acquittal, George?

George: The trial didn't even start yet.

McRonald: Hoho! I'm just messing with you. The trial is about to start, we should get going.

George: Ok.

**July 25, 2028; 10:00 A.M.**

**District Court**

**Courtroom no. 1**

*gavel pound

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Donald McRonald. Are both sides ready?

Prosecutor: I, Winston Payne, am always ready.

George: Yep, I'm ready. I-I mean the d-defense is r-ready, your honor.

Judge: This is your first case, right? Mr. Chico?

George: Yeah. I-I mean y-yes, your honor.

Judge: You're stuttering but I think you can handle it. You have Mr. Hughes on your side.

George: Mr. Who's? GAK! Who is this creep?! Wait, you're that guy from earlier!

Hughes: Yep! Adrian Hughes, Defense Attorney!

George: What are you doing here? I don't even know you?

Adrian: You don't know the best defense attorney in the world? That's a bit insulting. I'll explain later. Let's focus on the case at hand, shall we?

George: (Seriously, what is he doing here?)

Payne: Hehe. We've met again, Mr. Know-It-All.

Adrian: Hi there! You're gonna face this newbie, not me. Give your worthless insults to him.

George: (Hey!)

Judge: Mr. Payne, your opening statement, if you wouldn't mind.

Payne: Ok. I mean yes, your honor. The victim was Giovanni Goddard. He was an art collector.

George: (An art collector? Yeah right.)

Payne: He is also very rich. He is currently living in his manor with his wife and their servants. Alfred Namtab, the butler. Phillip Scrue, the handyman. Marie Anderson, the maid. And Donald McRonald, the cook.

Adrian: Tell us about the crime.

Payne: Always on a rush. Got another date with your girlfriend?

Adrian: Just proceed with the opening statement.

Payne: Fine! The crime happened 2 days ago. It was a Sunday afternoon. The victim told his wife that he'll be going downstairs to attend to something. I'm assuming he went to the kitchen-

George: Hold it Mr. Payne. Assuming? It means you're not sure, right?

Payne: I-i'm sure! I just picked the wrong word. *gulp.

Adrian: What a good way to put him on the spot Choco!

George: (Choco? Really?!)

Payne: He went to the kitchen then- shook shook shook shook shok shookshooshook! He was stabbed by Mr. McRonald. Here is the autopsy report.

Judge: The court accepts this into the court record.

George: (Let's see, stabbed multiple times in the torso using a high quality kitchen knife. Gruesome! Is it really necessary to put the high quality description to the autopsy report?)

Payne: Here is the high quality kitchen knife.

Judge: Wow, its stainless steel! The court accepts it into the court record.

George: (It is really high quality! There's too much blood on it) Any fingerprints on it?

Payne: The killer wiped his prints.

George: I see.

Payne: Now I'll call the witness who appears to witness Mr. McRonald commit the crime.

Adrian: Before that, why did you arrest Mr. McRonald? I mean he is the cook and the crime scene is the kitchen but the butler could also commit the crime right?

Payne: I have here the written alibis of all the people in the house. Can I ask the defense to read it?

Judge: Mr. Checo, please read it for us. I'll also accept the alibis as evidence.

George: The wife of the victim said, "I was watching a scary movie at the time of the crime." The butler said, "I was arranging the books in the library, as told by Mr. Goddard." The handyman said that he was fixing the garage door at the moment. The maid said that she was receiving a letter from a mailman then went to the kitchen to see if she could help with the preparations.

Payne: and the maid saw the defendant cooking a murder!

Adrian: LAME!

George: That's all written here.

Judge: Satisfied? Mr. Hughes?

Adrian: Yes, your Honor. Mr. Payne, please call this witness.

Payne: I was about to then someone tried to ask a worthless question.

Adrian: Sure about that?

George: Just call the witness!

Payne: The prosecution calls the maid who saw everything. Miss Marie Anderson, please take the stand.

*Marie goes to the witness stand

Payne: State your name and occupation.

Marie: Ma-

George: Didn't she just say her name? It is also mentioned a lot of times too.

Adrian: It's some sort of necessity for the prosecution to ask them.

Payne: Continue.

Marie: Marie Anderson. Maid at the Goddard residence.

Judge: Please tell us about what you saw.

**Witness's Statement**

"**What I saw"**

After I received some letters, I went to the kitchen..

.. to see if I could help Mr. McRonald prepare dinner.

Then I saw him stab Mr. Giovanni many times!

It was a horrible sight.

Then he dropped the knife and sat on the countertop as if he was thinking about what he did.

I called the police using the kitchen's phone.

He did nothing after I called the authorities until he got arrested.

Judge: Mr. Chicoo, your cross-examination please.

Adrian: This is it Chico. Time to reveal those lies!

George: Let's do this!

Adrian: You do it, I'll just stand here.

George: (Seriously?)

**Cross-Examination**

"**What I Saw"**

After I received some letters, I went to the kitchen..

.. to see if I could help Mr. McRonald prepare dinner.

Then I saw him stab Mr. Giovanni many times!

George: (Nothing seems to be out of place, for now.)

It was a horrible sight.

Then he dropped the knife and sat on the countertop as if he was thinking about what he did.

George: HOLD IT! Did he say anything?

Marie: He was so deep in thought so he didn't even say anything.

Payne: Continue.

I called the police using the kitchen's phone.

He did nothing after I called the authorities until he got arrested.

George: HOLD IT! He was just sitting there?

Marie: Yes.

George: OBJECTION! I remember the prosecution saying that the fingerprints were wiped so how did the fingerprints disappear? Did Mr. McRonald wipe them using brain power?

Adrian: *laughs. Good one.

Marie: He was wearing gloves that time.

George: WTF?

Adrian: OBJECTION! Nobody cooks with gloves on. What is he? Some sort of scientist conducting an experiment?

Judge: The defense is being too harse. I'll have you held in contempt of court if you continue that behaviour.

Adrian: Sorry 'bout that.

George: Mr. Payne, Did the defendant wear gloves?

Adrian: Did the police found any gloves?

Payne: *sweats N-n-n-no. S-same goes to Mr. Hughes question.

Adrian: So explain that Ms. Marie. How were the fingerprints wiped?

Marie: That's right! I saw him wipe it of using Mr. Giovanni's clothes. Sorry! I just remembered.

Judge: These mistakes are harming your credibility so please try to give a proper testimony from now on.

Marie: Ok.

Adrian: I almost forgot! Mr. Payne, what is the motive of the defendant?

Payne: Uhh...ahhhhh...hmmmmm...uhhhh-

Marie: He was blackmailing us. He is a smuggler and he said that if we tell the police, he'd have us killed. Maybe Mr. McRonald tried to kill him to stop his foul deeds.

Judge: * gasp.

Payne: *shocked.

Adrian: The truth is finally revealed! Now's the time George.

George: Time for what?

Adrian: Duh!

George: Ok. (What is he trying to tell me?) Uhh... Does that mean that you were too and the others?

Marie: Yes.

Judge: So that's the motive. All of you had a motive but the evidence and the testimony points to the cook, Mr. Donald McRonald. I guess I'll be handing down my verdict.

Adrian: NOT SO FAST! Chico here was trying to tell me something and I figured that he might want to share it to the court.

Judge: You want to say something? Say it now.

George: Uhh...

Payne: They're just buying time, obviously. Your honor, give the verdict.

George: Uhh... Isn't food poisoning a better way of killing the victim? He's the cook after all.

Payne: *facepalm.

Adrian: * facepalm.

Payne: Wouldn't that make him even more suspicious since he's in charge of the food? It's like a one-way trip to jail! Don't worry, it's always this bad in your first case.

Adrian: I don't think so. I had an acquittal in my first case and the prosecutor was you. It was like adding 1+1.

Payne: Bah!

Judge: The prosecution makes a fine point Mr Checo. It would seem very illogical.

George: He could blame it to those who serve the food!

Marie: Mr. McRonald serves the food himself.

George: (Isn't there any other thing I could say?)

Adrian: Check the court record. Maybe you've just overlooked one thing.

George: *scans

Judge: It looks like the defense has nothing more to say so I'll hand down my verdict. Donald McRonald-

George: OBJECTION!

Payne: What now? The defendant doesn't have any hands so he can't stab the victim? Haha

Adrian: BOOO!

Judge: What is it now Mr. Chicu?

George: Let the witness testify about something. I just want to clarify something.

Judge: I'll warn you Mr Chicoh. If this doesn't unearth news facts that are vital to the case, I'll deliver my verdict even if you still have something to say.

George: Yes, your honor. Miss Marie?

Marie: Yes?

George: Can you tell me your alibi?

Payne: We already-

George: I want to ask her something about it.

Payne: Fine but I'm telling you that you won't get anything.

Judge: Miss Marie, please testify one last time.

Marie: Yes. I will.

**Witness Testimony**

"**My Alibi"**

I went to the front door to receive a mail.

A mail from a friend of mine.

Then I went to the kitchen.

It was my first time going in there on that day.

You can ask the cook.

He's inside the kitchen for the whole day.

Judge: Mr. Chico, conduct your cross-examination.

George: Gladly.

**Cross-Examination**

"**My Alibi"**

I went to the front door to receive a mail.

George: OBJECTION! It was Sunday that day right?

Marie: Yeah. *shocked

George: You finally figured it out. I was shocked when I realized it too. I was even more shocked that nobody else noticed.

Payne: Skip to the point!

George: NOBODY DELIVERS MAIL ON SUNDAYS!

*the whole court was shocked and became silent

Judge: That's true! Why didn't I realize that earlier?

Adrian: Miss Marie. Admit it. You killed Giovanni Goddard!

George: (That's my line!)

Adrian: I did a little research on the call history of the phones in your house. Thank God it's high tech. I saw that one of the phones other than the kitchen phone was used to call the police.

George: You tried to call the police didn't you? To report Mr. Goddard to the authorities!

Adrian: He found out that you dialled the phone number of the police using his surveillance systems. Yep, he was that cautious. I saw it in his computer.

George: You ran away and he gave chase. You went to the kitchen and tried to defend yourself by using those high quality kitchen knives. (It's amazing to think that everything we say connects!)

Payne: But where is Mr. McRonald? He should've done something.

George: He...uhhhhh...( Oh NO!)

Adrian: He went to the restroom. I overheard the questioning you did yesterday. He was telling the truth.

Payne:WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

George: ( Take that!)

Judge: Miss Marie! Is the defense saying the truth?

Marie: *sob. Yes! *cries. I k-killed h-him. He w-was a-b-bout to kill m-me. I grabbed the knife and tried to stab him so he won't kill me! *cries more

Judge: You did it for self-defense. Mr. Payne, please handle things from here.

Payne: Y-yes your honor.

Judge: How is Miss Marie?

Payne: She's still crying.

Judge: It's justified self-defense so her sentence would be lesser than murder. Bailiff! Escort Mr. Donald McRonald to the stand.

*Mr. McRonald takes the stand.

George: ( I won!)

Judge: Donald McRonald, I hereby declare you...*gavel pound

**NOT GUILTY**

*confetti everywhere

*gavel pound

Judge: This court is adjourned!

**July 25, 2028; 12:32 A.M.**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby no. 1**

George: (I'm hungry! I still can't believe no one noticed that no one delivers mail on Sundays.)

Angelo: Thanks for saving my uncle back there!

McRonald: Thank you George!

George: (I want to eat something!)

Adrian: Congratulations on your victory! Take this flyer and go to the address.

*Blue Badger theme ringtone plays

Adrian: Oh, that's mine! *answers the phone.

George: (What a stupid ringtone!)

Adrian: *talks to phone. Yeah. Ok. Ayshiree. Ok ok ok. I'll be there in a jiffy. I didn't forget! I just had something to take care of.

Angelo: He seems to be quite busy.

McRonald: How about we go to my place? Let's eat lunch! I'll cook all my special dishes for you guys.

George: Thanks!

Angelo: Yipee! We're gonna eat some good food!

McRonald: Would you like to join us Mr. Hughes?

Adrian: Sorry but I have a lunch date. Gotta go! Bye! Read the flyer!

George: (Hmmmmm... I think this is a good place to work. I can't read the whole flyer. There's a huge drawing that looks like a map so I can only read the big "Wright" and the address. I think it's supposed to say Wright & Co. Law Offices. I almost forgot he said that he'll explain everything after the trial ends. Maybe I'll ask him when I go to this place.)

Angelo: Hey George! Let's go!

George: (There goes my first case. Pretty simple, right? I still can't believe that a simple fact overturned the whole case! I guess I should go to the Wright and Co. Law Offices. Maybe the great Phoenix Wright could help me get better!)

**THE END**


End file.
